Talk:Costume Party/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110604211910
Season twoNo. Episode title Original airdate 31 "Falling for Autumn" September 27, 1993 Barney and friends have fun celebrating Fall and preparing for a school "Fall Festival." 32 "Grandparents are Grand!" September 28, 1993 When Derek's granddad, and Kathy's nana visits the school, Barney and the kids learn how grandparents are special people. 33 "May I Help You?" September 29, 1993 The kids take Barney and Baby Bop through a pretend day at school. 34 "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" September 30, 1993 Barney and friends explore shapes and colors. 35 "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" October 1, 1993 After Mother Goose's goose Clarence goes missing, it's up to Barney and the kids to help her find him. 36 "Hoo's in the Forest?" October 4, 1993 Barney takes his friends to a forest and helps them learn about different animals. 37 "I Can Do That!" October 5, 1993 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids show off things that they can do. 38 "Grown-Ups For A Day!" October 6, 1993 Barney and his friends explore different careers through pretend play. 39 "Picture This!" October 7, 1993 Barney and the kids have fun with art. Author Tomie DePaola visits. 40 "Look at Me, I'm 3!" October 8, 1993 Baby Bop celebrates her third birthday and Barney throws a birthday party for her with things that do with the number three. 41 "The Exercise Circus" "Barney's Exercise Circus" October 11, 1993 Barney and friends perform in their own "Exercise Circus." 42 "My Favorite Things!" October 12, 1993 When Kathy and the others bring teddy bears to school, Barney and all of them have fun with favorite things. 43 "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" October 13, 1993 After Shawn shows his loose tooth, Barney and the kids learn all about teeth and dental hygiene. 44 "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" October 14, 1993 Barney and friends learn about different safety rules including ones about crossing streets and playing on the playground. 45 "An Adventure in Make Believe" "Let's Pretend with Barney" October 15, 1993 B.J. needs to save a princess in a make believe jungle. Barney and the kids show him how to use his imagination. 46 "The Alphabet Zoo" "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" October 18, 1993 Using letters from A to Z, Barney and his friends set up an "Animal Alphabet Zoo." 47 "Having 10 of Fun!" "Barney's Parade of Numbers" October 19, 1993 Barney's friend Mr. 10-Again comes to visit and the gang has fun with the number 10. 48 "A Very Special Delivery" "Families are Special" October 20, 1993 While waiting for Tosha's mother to arrive with a special surprise, Barney and the kids learn about what makes everyone special. Books Are Fun!" November 2, 1998 Barney and the gang visit a library. Curtis tries to be more like Booker T. Bookworm. 2 "Trading Places" November 3, 1998 The kids are jealous of one another, as are B.J. and Baby Bop. This leads to Barney suggesting that B.J. and Baby Bop switch identities for the day. In the end, the kids learn that they should be thankful for what they have. 3 "Safety First!" November 4, 1998 Baby Bop pretends to be a safety officer and instructs everyone on safety rules. 4 "Circle of Friends" November 5, 1998 Barney and the gang discusses things that are shaped like circles. B.J. gets a stomach ache from an overdose of pancakes. 5 "The One and Only You" November 6, 1998 Kristen feels lonely because she's an only child, and Barney and the gang try to help her. Kristen learns that it's not the size of her family that matters, but how she's loved. 6 "Barney's Band" November 9, 1998 The gang learns about musical instruments. Mr. Boyd talks about a planned concert he's in. 7 "Try It, You'll Like It!" November 10, 1998 The gang helps Danny overcome his fear of making a presentation in class. 8 "Colors All Around" November 11, 1998 Mr. Boyd is unsure what color to paint the hallway. With Barney's color hat, the purple guy and the kids explore different colors. 9 "Howdy, Friends" November 12, 1998 Barney and his friends pretend to be cowboys and cowgirls. 10 "Seven Days a Week" November 13, 1998 B.J. is excited for a camping trip, but can't stand waiting for it. Barney and the gang help him plan activities for the days following up to the trip. 11 "Hidden Treasures" November 16, 1998 Barney turns a tree-house cleaning project into a treasure hunt. 12 "A Royal Welcome" November 17, 1998 The gang meets Old King Cole. 13 "Sweet As Honey" November 18, 1998 The gang learns a lesson about bees and the honey-producing process. 14 "First Things First!" November 19, 1998 Barney plans a day full of fun activities, with each activity representing a piece of a puzzle. 15 "Aunt Rachel Is Here!" November 20, 1998 The kids throw a party to celebrate a visit from Ashley and Alissa's Aunt Rachel. 16 "It's a Rainy Day!" November 23, 1998 Barney uses a rainy day to teach kids about rainstorms. 17 "Easy Does It!" November 24, 1998 Barney demonstrates how to use wheels, ramps and pulleys to move a heavy trunk. 18 "What's in a Name" November 25, 1998 Chip teaches his sister, Linda, the letters in her name. 19 "A Very Special Mouse" November 26, 1998 Danny teaches the gang basic computer skills. 20 "A Package of Friendship" November 27, 1998 The gang puts together a special package for a friend who has moved away. "Stick with Imagination!" November 1, 1999 Barney teaches the kids how to use their imaginations to turn ordinary things, such as a stick, into fun playthings. 2 "Itty Bitty Bugs" November 2, 1999 Barney lead the kids on a hiking expedition to discover different kinds of bugs and insects, after some of them interrupt their picnic. 3 "Grandparents Are Grand (2)" November 3, 1999 The children prepare a surprise party for Kim's grandparents and they each make a special gift for their own grandfathers and grandmothers. 4 "Snack Time!" November 4, 1999 Barney helps the kids learn about healthy snacks and how bread is made as they turn the classroom into a pretend restaurant. 5 "A Sunny, Snowy Day" November 4, 1999 Robert's pictures from his summer vacation inspire the kids to have some fun in the sun on a cold wintry day, and with a little Barney magic they're whisked into a snowy wonderland. 6 "Ready...Set...Create!" November 8, 1999 Barney and the kids learn to appreciate various art forms as they decorate the school for an upcoming Open House. 7 "Five Kinds of Fun" November 9, 1999 After learning about "Explorers" in school, the kids want to explore their own world. Barney shows them how to use their "five senses" to do the job. 8 "Count Me In!" November 10, 1999 The kids prepare for their school's Show and Tell presentation, with Stephen bringing in a box of hats for dress-up fun. 9 "Who's Who at the Zoo" November 11, 1999 Barney and the kids learn about various animals at the zoo, and Stella gives the children a mysterious present for a special zoo animal. 10 "Birthday Olé" November 12, 1999 Barney's treehouse is the site for Robert's Mexican-themed birthday party. The piñata proves to be the highlight of the kids' fiesta. 11 "Excellent Exercise" April 3, 2000 Barney and his friends learn how to excercise well. 12 "Brushing Up on Teeth" April 4, 2000 Barney teaches the kids about their teeth. 13 "A Little Mother Goose" "Rhyme Time Rhythm (Extended episode); Mother Goose Stories (2011 rerelease of Rhyme Time Rhythm)" April 5, 2000 Mother Goose teaches Emily to rhyme, prompting Barney and the kids to rhyme as well. 14 "Good Job" April 6, 2000 The kids think about growing up for jobs in their futures? They pretend to be dancers, chefs, bus drivers and sailors. 15 "It's Home to Me" April 7, 2000 Barney and the kids learn how different families have different homes and that home is where family and friends are. 16 "How Does Your Garden Frow?" April 10, 2000 Barney shows off his green thumb in a show about gardening, in which the kids harvest their crop from the garden in their playground. 17 "You Can Do It!" April 11, 2000 The kids find out that learning something new takes practice. Keesha, Stephen, and Jeff help Barney teach Baby Bop to jump rope. 18 "Here Comes the Firetruck!" April 12, 2000 The kids learn about the rules of fire safety and also get to see how the controls work in the cab of a fire truck. 19 "Ready, Set, Go!" April 13, 2000 Barney and the kids pretend to travel, and imagine what it's like to be a bus driver, ocean-liner captain, airplane copilot and railroad engineer. They also come to realize there's no place like home. 20 "You Are Special!" April 14, 2000 The kids look at things that make each one special and write them into a blank book that Barney had given them.